


the yuri on ice groupchat fic that no one wanted but that i needed

by hauntedrecord666



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group chat, M/M, Victor spelled with a k, but they do have crushes on each other, chatroom, i make a fuck ton of mistakes and inconsistencies so like lmk (nicely) pls, no one is straight, not beta read we die like Glenn, otabek and yuri aren't going to be in a relationship unless i do a timeskip, some people aren't cis, yuuri and viktor aren't married yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedrecord666/pseuds/hauntedrecord666
Summary: viktor: You know what, I just had a thought.chris: that’s dangerouschris: what is itviktor: Imagine, if we had a group chat with all of the skaters we know. We could share stories like that with everyone and hear even more from them.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	the yuri on ice groupchat fic that no one wanted but that i needed

**_chat names -_ **

**_yuuri- kyuuri_ **

**_viktor- v-nikiforov_ **

**_yurio- icetiger_ **

**_minako- dancegod_ **

**_mari- takaostan_ **

**_phichit- chuonice_ **

**_chris- giaCumetti_ **

**_leo- deinglesia_ **

**_guanghong- rainbowseason_ **

**_georgi- carabossepidgeon_ **

**_mila- milamazing_ **

**_seunggil- seung-gil_ **

**_michele- crispone_ **

**_sara- crisptwo_ **

**_emil- notesla2_ **

**_otabek- otabekaltin_ **

**_jj- kingjean_ **

**_isabella- queenisa_ **

———

**not in the chatroom that has yet to be made, chris and victor are texting just on the regular equivalent of imessage**

**chris** : so Basically that’s how i ended up on the london eye with cum in my eye stuck at the top with a guy that wasn’t even into exhibitionism

**viktor** : Wait, then why did he agree to it?

**chris** : because i’m hot and he wanted to please me

**viktor** : I guess that makes sense. 

**———**

**and here we have yuuri facetiming phichit in a different room**

“And that’s essentially how I ended up having to carry Ciao-Ciao to the hotel and almost breaking my foot in the process.” 

Yuuri laughs, almost snorting. “He was really that wasted?”

“YES!“ Phichit yelps. “He was wasted worse than that one time we were eating hotpot together before the Cup of China! And, he’s heavier than he looks.” 

———

**viktor** : You know what, I just had a thought. 

**chris** : that’s dangerous

**chris** : what is it

**viktor** : Imagine, if we had a group chat with all of the skaters we know. We could share stories like that with everyone and hear even more from them. 

**chris** : we skate against teenagers, some of them underage. i don’t think they need to hear stories like that one fkfkfkfmckfn

———

Phichit slams his hand on his desk and gasps. Yuuri raises an eyebrow, trying not to look like he was startled by the sudden action. 

“Phichit? What is it?” The Japanese skater asks.

“I just had a  _ brilliant idea. _ ” He says the last words slowly. 

“Well, what is it?”

“What if we had a group chat of all of the skaters we know!” He exclaims, gutting Yuuri’s ears a bit as he’s wearing earphones. 

Yuuri’s anxiety spikes, as does his curiosity. “What? But why?” 

“Think about it! We could totally hear juicy stories and fun stuff from our friends! Plus, I want to tell Leo and Guang-hong and Seung-gil that story but I’m too lazy to text them individually.” Phichit says sheepishly. 

Yuuri’s expression changes to a more sarcastic one. “Ah yes, because you totally can’t just add them to a group chat of your own.”

“I’m serious, Yuuri! Think about how fun it could be. We could be better friends with everyone and it’ll be nice. Remember how fun it was to hang out the day before the Final with Otabek, Yuri, Chris, Minako, Mari, me and Viktor?”

Yuuri sighs. “If it goes wrong I’m blaming you.”

———

**and so…**

**chuonice added kyuuri, v-nikiforov, and 5 others to a chat**

**v-nikiforov added giaCumetti, icetiger and one other to the chat**

**chuonice:** here we are!

**v-nikiforov:** looks like someone beat me to it chris

**kyuuri** : Huh?

**giaCumetti** : well at least it happened 

**chuonice:** I Am Confusion

**v-nikiforov:** Oh, I was going to create a chat as well! Chris and I were just texting about it.

**chuonice:** viktor u and i share exactly (1) brain cell

**kyuuri:** that’s terrifying oh god

**icetiger:** why am i here 

**v-nikiforov:** welcome yurio! 

**icetiger:** I TOLD U I DONT GO BY THAT NAME!

**chuonice:** i added all of the skaters i know the users of to a group chat ! and then viktor added u and chris and most likely otabek

**deinglesia:** it is. 4 am here. why have u forsaken me phichit.

**kyuuri:** rip leo

**giaCumetti:** hey i have an idea perhaps we could all say who is who bc some of u have wild usernames

**kyuuri:** you’re one to talk chris

**chuonice:** i’ll go first, phichit chulanont!

**kyuuri:** katsuki yuuri

**v-nikiforov:** Viktor Nikiforov!

**icetiger:** we know old man your last name is in your user

**icetiger:** yuri plisetsky 

**otabekaltin:** i think it’s obvious who i am.

**icetiger:** beka save me pls 

**giaCumetti:** christophe giacometti!!!

**deinglesia:** leo de la inglesia, united states skater! okay now i’m going back to sleep bye

**chuonice:** bye leo 

**kyuuri:** bye!

**v-nikiforov:** Goodnight Leo!

**chuonice:** i am pretty sure that guang-hong and seung-gil are awake and practicing so guang is rainbowseason and seung is seung-gil

**giaCumetti:** is there anyone else we should add? 

**kyuuri:** is it okay if i add mari and minako

**v-nikiforov:** I don’t mind!

**giaCumetti:** nah go ahead bb

**chuonice:** i think that’s fine 

**icetiger:** sigh i guess 

**kyuuri added dancegod and takaostan to the chat**

**dancegod:** omg 

**dancegod:** @ yuuri tell mari to look at her phone 

**kyuuri:** i’m not at the house i’m walking makkachin with viktor

**dancegod:** Fuck.

**dancegod:** WAIT AM I ALLOWED TO CURSE

**giaCumetti:** Uh i think so ?

**icetiger:** the youngest person here is me and i give absolutely zero fucks. 

**v-nikiforov:** Do I have to tell Yakov and Lilia that you’re cursing

**icetiger:** i will and can say fuck u have no jurisdiction over me old man

**v-nikiforov:** So you won’t mind if I text Yakov?

**icetiger:** Fine i won’t curse 

**v-nikiforov:** Thank you. 

**chuonice:** you just went whole dad on him viktor omg

**v-nikiforov:** I can’t help but feel like a parent to him

**icetiger:** you’re not my dad and u never will be 

**v-nikiforov:** :(

**giaCumetti:** okay not to pull away from the topic at hand but i posted a new tiktok

**chuonice:** link pls

**giacCumetti:** [link]

**kyuuri:** DIDCIKSXKNFJD CHRIS

**v-nikiforov:** u always make the funniest tiktoks

**kyuuri:** THE WAY THE FUCKIN BOOT GOES IN TJE AIR IM CAKCLIN

**v-nikiforov:** he actually is it’s cute

**chuonice:** can u actually skateboard in those heels

**giaCumetti:** absolutely

**icetiger:** teach me right fucking now

**giaCumetti:** what

**icetiger:** did i fuckin stutter

**giaCumetti:** I Am In Switzerland You Are In Russia

**icetiger:** Did. I. Fucking. Stutter.

**otabekaltin:** video chat does exist u could just facetime him 

**icetiger:** and i have your number after the final last year so.

**icetiger:** Teach Me Bitch

**giaCumetti:** oh my god okay 

**dancegod:** TEACH ME TOO IT’LL BE EASIER SINCE I KNOW HOW TO WALK AND DANCE IN HEELS ALREADY

**icetiger:** HEY SO DO I 

**kyuuri:** what really?????

**otabekaltin:** yeah he does

**giaCumetti:** WHy do you know otabek???

**otabekaltin:** he was being a show off once to me because i didn’t believe him when he told me he could dance in heels that weren’t wedges 

**icetiger:** and i Did It flawlessly.

**v-nikiforov:** We figure out more about Yurio every day huh.

**icetiger:** shut it viktor i only know how to do it because mila forced me to learn with her 

**giaCumetti:** he’s gayer than i thought he would be

**icetiger:** i am 16 and am still exploring my sexuality so Fuck Off chris

**dancegod:** and that is completely encouraged yurio

**takaostan:** yeah you do you! 

**dancegod:** MARI!!! look at imessage please!!!!

**takaostan** : i just got here and you are ALREADY yelling at me jeez

**dancegod:** JUST DO IT ITS IMPORTANT 

**takaostan:** FINE

**giaCumetti:** what does mari’s user mean @ yuuri

**kyuuri:** oh the blond takao is one of her idols from a jpop group she listens to, apparently he looks like yurio

**icetiger:** i still don’t see what she means but what can you do

**otabekaltin:** i think he looks like you

**icetiger:** ,,,i will reconsider

**chuonice:** Wow

**kyuuri:** i-

**giaCumetti:** wow is right phichit

**icetiger:** what?????

**v-nikiforov:** I’m curious, Yurio. Do you have a crush on Otabek?

**icetiger:** WE ARE FRIENDS. F R I E N D S.  друзья!!!

**rainbowseason:** omg i come in to the group finally and see you guys bullying yuri

**icetiger:** at least someone cares

**chuonice:** guang!!!

**rainbowseason:** hi everyone :3

**kyuuri:** hi guanghong!

**v-nikiforov:** Welcome, Guanghong!

**giaCumetti:** salut guanghong!!

**otabekaltin:** hey i care yuri

**icetiger:** yeah but thats a given you fool

**icetiger:** anyway hi guanghong

**otabekaltin:** hey guanghong.

**rainbowseason:** back to the topic at hand though, yuri could have a crush on otabek, but there’s a significant 3 year distance between them. i say let them figure out their friendship more and their sexualities more and let them blossom on their own!

**kyuuri:** i agree with guanghong!

**chuonice:** okay wow guang that was kind beautiful 

**rainbowseason:** this is all coming from a small gay okay

**giaCumetti:** who is the big gay then?

**v-nikiforov:** I think me since I’m the oldest. Though, I don’t use the word gay other than as an umbrella term because I see sexuality as fluid. 

**kyuuri:** honestly same like when i think about it, i’m attracted to whoever has my attention at the time. that’s my sexuality.

**v-nikiforov:** So what you’re saying is, your sexuality is me?

**kyuuri:** yea basically

**chuonice:** gay

**giaCumetti:** LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


End file.
